twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
North Star
North Star is a pegasus stallion from Dodge Junction. He currently resides at Ponyville's Grand Ovation theater, along with a sizeable crowd of employees and understudies. Description North Star is tall for a pegasus and appears to be rather well-built and sturdy. His coat is blue and his mane and tail are both a copper brown and rather long. He is around 24 years old. He typically wears a white robe with red trimming, a mark of his status as a naturalist. An indefatigable optimist, his cheerful disposition is only matched by his chaotic, reckless and impulsive personality. He tends to leap into any situation headfirst, simply to enjoy the experience, and trusts his optimism to pull him through any tough situation. Despite his reckless attitude, he is highly protective of those he cares for and is reluctant to expose them to the same chaotic situations he exposes himself to on a daily basis. He seems to prefer the company of a few close friends over large crowds, although he is by no means an introvert. Rather slow to anger and quick to forgive, he is nevertheless easily startled and prone to random fits of terror-flailing. He is also prone to overdramatic outbursts, usually when forced into some strange or unusual situation- which, thanks to his impulsive nature, is quite often. Although his strange, somewhat insane personality can be off-putting to some, he has an unexpected streak of compassion, even going so far as to heal his former rival, the faerie queen Titania. He also has a rare serious side, usually only seen by those he trusts implicitly. His love of nature is well-known and can, at times, border on zealotry. He's hesitant to talk about how he acquired such a deep respect for nature, although it's obvious he serves the interests of the natural world over anything else. Background Born and raised in Dodge Junction, North Star had very few friends growing up. His parents were rather wealthy ranchers and instilled their son with a love of nature and the outdoors. North Star seemed to have a strange sense of wanderlust that isolated him from most other ponies. His four closest friends- the versatile Ace Maverick, the earth pony Reaper, the snow weather specialist Crystal and the always cheerful Pom Pom- saw him more as a younger brother than an equal and grew protective of him, particularly as he was both the youngest of the group and the last to receive his cutie mark. The five would go on expeditions to the nearby woods and it was on one such trip that North finally found the path his life would take. While exploring the woods, North Star and his friends found themselves lost with night fast approaching. One by one, the five ponies gave in to panic- save for North Star, who stepped forward and assumed a position of leadership. With his optimistic outlook and kind nature, he was able to calm his friends and even led them to safety, guided by the north star, his namesake. Once the five escaped the woods, North Star finally received his cutie mark. Over the next few years, North Star would convince each of his friends to leave town and follow their own dreams. He was the last to leave and spent the next five years traveling. He would travel at night, guided by the same star that had led his friends to safety, and sleep during the day. During his travels he became a skilled cartographer and naturalist. He would finance his travels by selling maps of the various locales he visited at any nearby city or town. Although he would typically only stay in a town for a few days at most before moving on, he knew there was something different about Ponyville the night he set hoof in the town. His suspicions were confirmed when he spotted the very same star he had been following for five years hovering directly over town. Since that night, he is convinced that Ponyville is his permanent home, for better or for worse. Due to a complicated series of events involving Queen Chrysalis and some magical stew, he has moved into the Grand Ovation theater with his marefriend and the theater's owner, Keylime Stageright. Skills and Abilities North Star is an extraordinarily gifted cartographer, widely regarded as one of the finest in Equestria. Many seek him out for his maps, although his faithful student, Jason Voorhooves, typically handles most such requests. In addition to his knowledge of terrain, he shows impressive knowledge of plant life, and is a skilled natural healer and herbalist. His knowledge of plant life has only increased thanks to the efforts of Posey, Roseluck and Daisy. His knowledge of animal life pales in comparison, and lags behind the knowledge of ponies such as Fox Print and Fluttershy. Nevertheless, his skills as a healer and naturalist are almost as well-regarded as his cartographical abilities. Perhaps one of his greatest- and most unusual- skills is his deep knowledge of the fae. Very few ponies can even approach his knowledge of the Seelie and Unseelie courts, and none are as skilled at integrating into their society. Strangely enough, he has a basic grasp of the faerie language- an uncommon feat for a pony. He holds a deep respect for the fae- both Seelie and Unseelie- and seems to have finally shaken his fear of them. He serves as Queen Titania's knight and emissary to the ponies, although he also performs freelance work for Princess Luna, one of his closest friends and allies. He is willing to take on any job outside of his duties to Titania and Luna, as long as they don't interfere with his loyalty to either. Although sturdier than the typical pegasus, North is notably clumsy and rather slow. This could be attributed to the fact that his father was an earth pony. He prefers to charm his way out of trouble, but when all else fails, he relies on his trademark powdered lens flares. In reality the pollen of the rare Michaelum Bayleaf plant, it makes for an excellent distraction... Or accessory to his famous dramatic poses. Like all pegasi, he is capable of flight. Unfortunately, he is a horrible flier at best in terms of speed, although he makes judicious use of the travel montage. His skill with weather manipulation is far greater, although it still can't compare to most dedicated pegasi. Special Talent Although most naturally assume that his cutie mark relates to his cartographical skills in some way, the truth is much more unusual. To put it simply, North Star's special talent is to inspire everypony he meets and try to bring out their absolute best. Despite his occasional panicked nature, he strives to encourage others to live up to their potential and make the most of their particular skills and abilities. This often leads him to assume a position of leadership, as he is extremely skilled at assessing a particular pony's strengths and weaknesses. Most would see him as slightly eccentric, even insane and unhinged, but he truly believes any situation, no matter how grim, will work out for the best. He attempts to share this outlook with those he meets, and this is his true source of strength and his true special talent. No matter how many times that 'light' might be extinguished, he will find it again and gleefully point it out to all around him- usually accompanied by an insane-yet-meaningful comment, a horrible pun or five and an epic pose. Category:OCs Category:Pegasi Category:Stallions